


Fall Into A Hurricane

by belleslettresx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleslettresx/pseuds/belleslettresx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadis itu datang sesuka hati, dan kini ia hilang dihembus angin akhir musim semi. Demi Salazar, Draco memang tidak pernah mengerti perempuan. Draco's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into A Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. belleslettresx di sini. Terima kasih sudah membuka page ini. Selamat membaca, dan bantu saya memperbaiki karya selanjutnya melalui opini Anda. Sampai jumpa.

.

Fall Into A Hurricane

© GinevraPutri

.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

.

ǀ if you’re leave,

please stay gone. ǀ

.

Sebelumnya Draco Malfoy tak sudi acuh akan eksistensi Hermione Granger, si rambut jahe yang katanya sok tahu segala sejak jempol kakinya menapak lantai Hogwarts. Bahkan ketika senyum angkuh itu melintas di depan iris abu-abunya, berjajar dengan kacamata menyebalkan milik Potter, Draco tidak pernah mau peduli. Hanya kelahiran Muggle yang sibuk cari perhatian dengan bocah terkenal, dengung otaknya. Tidak ada yang menarik dari Hermione Granger. Tidak dengan penampilannya, latar belakangnya, pergaulan sosialnya. Yang mencolok hanya otaknya, dan Draco tak punya urusan dengan hal itu. Sesekali perhatiannya sempat teralih, mendengar selarik dua larik sarkasme meluncur dari bibir Granger. Untuk itu, Draco harus menahan diri. Ajakan perang sudah menggelantung di balik lidahnya, siap dicerca kapan pun gadis itu berulah kembali.

Tapi Granger tidak pernah menganggap remeh Draco, walau Draco memandangnya kelewat rendah— sepertinya. Kentara dari picingan tajam _hazel_ nya tiap kali pria itu melangkah di koridor dengan menenteng buku Sejarah Sihir asal-asalan. Kentara dari dengusan sebalnya tiap kali Draco melempar tawa bersama cecunguk-cecunguk otak udangnya, dari seberang Aula Besar. Kentara dari omelan sewotnya tiap kali Draco mengangkat tangan di kelas Arithmancy, tahun ketiga.

Draco memang bukan tipe yang terlalu memperhatikan fase kehidupan. Atau orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, jatuh cinta padanya, sekalipun terang-terangan membencinya. Draco bukan tipe pemikir. Ia membiarkan jarum jam berputar di sudut ruang tanpa dilirik.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia tak bisa melihat kedatangan gadis itu. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia tak bisa melihat seorang Gryffindorkacangan menerobos celah sempit di ulu hatinya yang beku.

.

Hermione Granger datang lewat roman klise yang biasanya Narcissa baca, Draco kira. Pada dengkuran burung hantu dan tangisan tertahan yang ia dengar. Antara penasaran dan ingin ikut campur, Draco tak pernah fasih membedakan.Yang ia tahu hanyalah makian darah-lumpur yang diteriakkannya tadi senja, pada orang yang sama yang kini menangis diam-diam sendiri saja. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tanda tanya dan hela napas bosan. Hanya _apa kau baik-baik saja_ dan _jangan bicara padaku_. Hanya dinginnya dinding batu dan maaf yang tercekal di kalbu. Hanya resah— karena Draco tahu ada yang salah.

.

Hermione Granger datang lewat gelegak asap yang menguar dari kuali gosong di kelas ramuan. Tugas kelompok beda asrama yang mewakili takdir dalam menjerumuskan pecandunya. Draco nyaris mendelik pada Snape jika saja ia tidak ingat hubungan keluarga konyol yang mati-matian dijaga ayahnya. Ia tidak mau percaya rambut minyak itu memasangkannya dengan—

Dari sekian murid beda asrama yang bisa ditemukan, dengan—

“Rabu malam, perpustakaan. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau tidak mau datang.”

Draco mengangkat alis dan beranjak dengan pongah, tapi toh ia datang. Walau batinnya sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan kaki-kakinya itu mau melangkah ke kandang kutu buku semacam Granger. Dan, malam itu, sekali lagi, Draco sadar ada yang salah.

.

Hermione Granger datang lewat anggukan sopan pada pertemuan rutin kelompok mereka. Tidak ada lagi cemoohan sarkastik kini, melainkan gumam-gumam canggung berminggu-minggu mendatang. Draco pikir ia akan membiarkan sesuatu yang salah ini berlanjut. Tidak masalah, tidak berpengaruh pada apapun. Draco pikir ini mungkin memang bagian dari pubertas, sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan Hermione Granger.

Draco tidak tahu ia sedang membohongi siapa kala itu.

.

Hermione Granger datang lewat aroma Dittany yang menusuk-nusuk indra penciuman. Bantal putih bersih empuk yang menyangga tengkuk Draco terasa mengganjal. Atau kehadiran gadis itu di kursi penunggu yang sebenarnya mengganjal, ia tak mau tahu. Lengannya cuma patah, Hippogriff itu lumayan mengejutkannya tadi. Madam Pomfrey sudah membetulkannya sedetik kemudian, jadi ia hanya berbaring di sana, sedikit kurang kerjaan. Draco harusnya bilang pada Granger ia baik-baik saja. Draco harusnya menyuruh ia pergi dari sana. Draco harusnya sadar sepasang kaki mungil yang menjejaki bangsal rumah sakit hanya untuknya itu tak wajar.

Saat itu, Draco harusnya percaya memang ada yang salah.

.

Hermione Granger datang lewat adegan yang perlu diputar berulang kali karena Draco begitu terpana. Draco sudah hafal benar rasanya ketika lehernya kembali didesak oleh pangkal tongkat Granger. Sudah sejuta kali itu terjadi, di hadapan dua teman bodohnya itu, gadis yang Draco kenal berusaha terlihat garang, berusaha menjadi orang asing, berusaha bersikap sebagai musuh.

Tapi di balik kilat emosi Granger, Draco selalu bisa mengingat air mata yang membayang di sana dari perkenalan pertama mereka.

Walau itu bukan berarti ia pernah menduga gadis itu bisa jadi senekat ini.

Rahang Draco berdenyut nyeri, dan sepercik darah membasahi bibirnya. Rasa amis yang menyebar di papila tak ada apa-apanya dengan bisikan putus asa yang Granger layangkan bersamaan akan pukulan perdana itu. Dengan geraman penuh benci yang gadis itu ludahkan padanya tanpa ragu.

Hari itu, adalah pertama kalinya Draco merasa frustasi, perasaan paling gamblang yang bisa dicipta seorang gadis selama tiga tahun terakhir ia bersekolah. Hari itu, adalah pertama kalinya Draco diyakinkan, bahwa semua kesialan ini terjadi, karena pada hakikatnya, mengenal Hermione Granger adalah suatu kesalahan.

.

Hermione Granger datang lewat selembar perkamen baru yang dicengkram burung hantu dari kantor pos. Draco tidak mengerti perempuan. Entah bagi mereka datang dan pergi sudah biasa, atau hanya Granger saja yang keterlaluan labil karena hormon remaja. Sejak awal Draco sudah tidak berhasrat menyentuh surat itu, dibiarkannya mengusang di dalam laci kayu. Pengumpulan tugas ramuan menjadi kali terakhir mereka bertemu. Saling menatap, tanpa satupun yang mencetus kata. Granger gelisah dari kakinya yang gemetar, dan tangannya yang tak berhenti menyilang di balik punggung. Sementara Draco menyerahkan laporan itu dengan santai, tidak bersusah payah mendengarkan kritik sana-sini terhadap hasil kerjanya dari mulut Snape. Draco menunggu Granger menutup pintu dan menarik tangannya kuat-kuat ke ujung koridor. Dikuncinya gadis mungil itu dengan dua lengan kokohnya. Draco tidak berpikir, tidak merasa, tidak bicara.

Ia hanya ingin meluruskan bagian yang salah, walau jujur saja ia tidak tahu yang mana.

“Rahangmu sudah sembuh, kukira.” adalah kalimat pertama yang Granger suarakan semenjak insiden bogem mentah itu.

“Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak peduli.” Draco memutar mata, masih pada posisinya. “Aku tahu kau mencemaskanku di balik sok tahumu itu.”

“Berhenti meracau,” dengus Granger. “Aku tidak akan cemas mengenai pukulan yang kulakukan dengan tanganku sendiri. Sebuah pelajaran bagimu, dan sebuah kepuasan bagiku, Tuan Malfoy.”

Hela napas bosan. “Kau sangat sulit dihadapi.”

“Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum liburan besok, jadi, menyingkirlah sebelum rahang kirimu mendapat jatah juga.”

Draco tertawa masam. “Kau boleh pukul aku sekarang, Granger, silahkan saja. Aku tahu kau tak akan melakukannya.”

“Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikiran begitu?”

“Kau selalu manis saat teman-temanmu raib.” Draco mengangkat bahu. ”Anak kucing tak bisa berpura-pura menjadi singa, Granger, akuilah, kau terlalu memaksa. Kau tetap gadis rapuh yang sama yang kutemui menangis di kandang burung hantu. Serepot apapun kau berusaha tampak kuat di hadapanku, kau tak akan berhasil mengubah perspektif itu. Menyerah sajalah.”

Draco melihat kepalan tangan yang tersembunyi di saku jubah dan tersenyum sekilas. Perlahan didekatkannya bibirnya ke cuping telinga Granger dengan sedikit bumbu impresif.

“Hei,” bisiknya pelan. “Harusnya kau memukulku dari tadi, Granger— kalau kau memang mau terlihat tangguh. Kau baru saja melewatkan kesempatanmu.”

Dan dengan itu, semuanya selesai. Satu kali menaikkan alis, dan Draco menarik diri.

Ia tahu Granger memandang punggungnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, memandang kepergiannya dengan frustasi, karena pembalasan manis yang sudah Draco nanti-nantikan itu akhirnya terjadi.

Tapi, kali ini, Draco tidak berniat memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tapi, kali ini, Draco sengaja membiarkan luka itu menganga.

(dan lagi-lagi ia tak pernah mau repot-repot menanyai hatinya kenapa.)

.

Hermione Granger datang tahun berikutnya lewat derap langkah tergesa-gesa di sepanjang lorong dan teriakan serak di tribun penonton. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menggigit bibir khawatir dan bersorak dan menangis dan melakukan segalanya demi Potter. Draco sudah berhenti memerhatikan sosoknya, sibuk sendiri dengan tetek bengek Turnamen Triwizard, taruhan dan atribut pendukung, hingga pesta perayaan itu tiba.

Dan tiba-tiba saja semua gundah gulana yang ditumpuk kenangan pahit itu kandas entah kemana.

Draco belum pernah mengakui kecantikan seorang gadis. Belum. Belum sampai malam itu.

Ia tak pernah bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Granger. Bahkan ketika Krum menariknya ke lantai dansa, mengecup tangannya, atau ketika akhirnya ia bertengkar dengan kedua sahabatnya— malam itu, Draco membenci dirinya sendiri.

(karena sudah berapa kali logikanya menentang datangnya rasa?)

Draco memandangnya. Demi Salazar yang agung, Draco memandangnya semalaman. Draco memandangnya melepas _stilletto_ itu dengan lelah. Draco memandangnya terduduk di anak tangga Aula Depan. Draco memandangnya mengusap air mata dengan kasar. Draco memandanginya, begitu saja, kembali lagi dengan degup ganjil yang sama dan mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak menghampirinya.

Dan selalu, pertanyaan itu, menyeruak ke permukaan yang mulai berdebu.

“Hei.”

Dan selalu, jawaban itu, katanya terlalu tabu.

_“Apa kau baik-baik saja?”_

.

Hermione Granger datang— oh, tidak. Hermione Granger sudah berhenti melakukan rutinitasnya menguliti hidup Draco pelan-pelan. Hermione Granger sudah berhenti mampir ke dalam mimpi-mimpi sialan Draco diam-diam.

Ia dengan takdirnya, dan Draco dengan takdirnya.

Pernah bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi?

.

Seklise itu, ya, seklise itu.

.

Draco tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mengalir begitu saja. Langkah mundur. Harap gugur.

Mungkin karena enam belas tahun berarti hormonnya sudah menurun. Mungkin karena enam belas tahun berarti bukan waktunya bermain-main dengan darah lumpur. Mungkin karena enam belas tahun berarti— berarti sudah satu tahun berlalu tanpa kontak antara mereka.

Untuk kau tahu, mereka sudah usai. Mereka yang sebatas ilusi dari _hazel_ ditabrak abu-abu itu telah usai.Mereka yang hanya sebuah ledakan dari merah disenggol hijau itu sudah lenyap. Mereka hanya kesalahan, mereka hanya nasib yang salah jalan.

Draco tidak sebegitu kecewa, katanya, toh siapa pula yang meminta kisah cinta sempurna?

_—aish, ia saja tak tahu namanya cinta atau apa._

.

Hermione Granger datang (lagi) sebagai penutup roman kosong milik Draco. Di tengah medan laga, arena duel Pelahap Maut versus _siapa-pun-yang-sedang-cari-mati_ mendadak memudar dalam bayangan Draco. Tangannya masih gemetar, bekas melucuti tongkat kepala sekolahnya yang kini sudah mati. Dan ditemukannya dirinya ada di tempat yang sama— tempat itu, kandang burung hantu.

Draco sadar pandangannya kabur oleh air mata sialan yang menggenang di pelupuknya. Namun belum sempat tangannya menghapus, jemari-jemari yang tak kalah gemetarnya sudah mencapai matanya duluan. Granger mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, mengabaikan air matanya sendiri yang sudah menderas di pipi.

Draco membeku.

“Sekitar lima menit lagi, mereka akan tiba di gerbang Hogwarts, dan kau juga harus sudah ada di sana,” bisik Granger, “jadi kau bisa menuruni tangga itu nanti, sebagai jalan pintas, tiga menit dari sekarang, dan kalau kau bergegas, kau tak akan tertangkap.”

Hening.

Jemari itu lolos dari mata Draco, meluncur menuruni pipinya, segaris atas rahang yang pernah terluka dulu. Tatap dibalas tatap.

“Kapan kau memikirkan semua ini?”

Granger tersenyum getir sebelum menjawab, “saat kau sibuk membunuh Proffesor Dumbledore.”

“Aku—“ suara Draco tidak pernah sekacau itu, “—tidak membunuhnya.”

Granger memejamkan matanya dan air mata tak henti berada. Draco mengumpat dalam hati dan jemarinya perlahan ikut terangkat, balas menghapus air mata di wajah Granger.

_“Apa.. kau.. baik.. baik.. saja..?”_

Namun sebelum ia mendengar jawaban yang selama ini tanpa sadar ia tunggu, bibir yang seharusnya menjawab itu justru membungkam bibir Draco terlebih dulu.

.

Jawaban itu dibisikkan lewat pagutan mendalam yang semakin lama semakin kasar. Semakin mendesak. Semakin mengamuk. Atas semua kedatangan dan kepergian, semua harapan, semua kehilangan..

Draco tidak pernah seputus asa ini sebelumnya. Draco tidak pernah ingin mencium seorang gadis selamanya. Draco tidak pernah rela membuang segala dalam hidupnya hanya untuk bersama.

Gadis itu, gadis itu dan isakannya, gadis itu dan omelannya, gadis itu dan pukulannya, gadis itu dan ciumannya..

“Draco—”

_(Jangan sekarang. Aku belum selesai. Aku tidak akan pernah selesai.)_

Granger menarik diri. Granger menarik diri dari bibir Draco, dari kecupan yang dimulainya sendiri, dari napas yang jauh-jauh dicari. “—tiga menitmu sudah habis.”

.

**_“Malfoy,_ **

**_Aku baik-baik saja, jika itu yang selama ini ingin kau tahu.”_ **

.

fin

.

.

Fall Into A Hurricane

© GinevraPutri

.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

.

ǀ if you’re leave,

please stay gone. ǀ

.

Sebelumnya Draco Malfoy tak sudi acuh akan eksistensi Hermione Granger, si rambut jahe yang katanya sok tahu segala sejak jempol kakinya menapak lantai Hogwarts. Bahkan ketika senyum angkuh itu melintas di depan iris abu-abunya, berjajar dengan kacamata menyebalkan milik Potter, Draco tidak pernah mau peduli. Hanya kelahiran Muggle yang sibuk cari perhatian dengan bocah terkenal, dengung otaknya. Tidak ada yang menarik dari Hermione Granger. Tidak dengan penampilannya, latar belakangnya, pergaulan sosialnya. Yang mencolok hanya otaknya, dan Draco tak punya urusan dengan hal itu. Sesekali perhatiannya sempat teralih, mendengar selarik dua larik sarkasme meluncur dari bibir Granger. Untuk itu, Draco harus menahan diri. Ajakan perang sudah menggelantung di balik lidahnya, siap dicerca kapan pun gadis itu berulah kembali.

Tapi Granger tidak pernah menganggap remeh Draco, walau Draco memandangnya kelewat rendah— sepertinya. Kentara dari picingan tajam _hazel_ nya tiap kali pria itu melangkah di koridor dengan menenteng buku Sejarah Sihir asal-asalan. Kentara dari dengusan sebalnya tiap kali Draco melempar tawa bersama cecunguk-cecunguk otak udangnya, dari seberang Aula Besar. Kentara dari omelan sewotnya tiap kali Draco mengangkat tangan di kelas Arithmancy, tahun ketiga.

Draco memang bukan tipe yang terlalu memperhatikan fase kehidupan. Atau orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, jatuh cinta padanya, sekalipun terang-terangan membencinya. Draco bukan tipe pemikir. Ia membiarkan jarum jam berputar di sudut ruang tanpa dilirik.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia tak bisa melihat kedatangan gadis itu. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia tak bisa melihat seorang Gryffindorkacangan menerobos celah sempit di ulu hatinya yang beku.

.

Hermione Granger datang lewat roman klise yang biasanya Narcissa baca, Draco kira. Pada dengkuran burung hantu dan tangisan tertahan yang ia dengar. Antara penasaran dan ingin ikut campur, Draco tak pernah fasih membedakan.Yang ia tahu hanyalah makian darah-lumpur yang diteriakkannya tadi senja, pada orang yang sama yang kini menangis diam-diam sendiri saja. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tanda tanya dan hela napas bosan. Hanya _apa kau baik-baik saja_ dan _jangan bicara padaku_. Hanya dinginnya dinding batu dan maaf yang tercekal di kalbu. Hanya resah— karena Draco tahu ada yang salah.

.

Hermione Granger datang lewat gelegak asap yang menguar dari kuali gosong di kelas ramuan. Tugas kelompok beda asrama yang mewakili takdir dalam menjerumuskan pecandunya. Draco nyaris mendelik pada Snape jika saja ia tidak ingat hubungan keluarga konyol yang mati-matian dijaga ayahnya. Ia tidak mau percaya rambut minyak itu memasangkannya dengan—

Dari sekian murid beda asrama yang bisa ditemukan, dengan—

“Rabu malam, perpustakaan. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau tidak mau datang.”

Draco mengangkat alis dan beranjak dengan pongah, tapi toh ia datang. Walau batinnya sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan kaki-kakinya itu mau melangkah ke kandang kutu buku semacam Granger. Dan, malam itu, sekali lagi, Draco sadar ada yang salah.

.

Hermione Granger datang lewat anggukan sopan pada pertemuan rutin kelompok mereka. Tidak ada lagi cemoohan sarkastik kini, melainkan gumam-gumam canggung berminggu-minggu mendatang. Draco pikir ia akan membiarkan sesuatu yang salah ini berlanjut. Tidak masalah, tidak berpengaruh pada apapun. Draco pikir ini mungkin memang bagian dari pubertas, sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan Hermione Granger.

Draco tidak tahu ia sedang membohongi siapa kala itu.

.

Hermione Granger datang lewat aroma Dittany yang menusuk-nusuk indra penciuman. Bantal putih bersih empuk yang menyangga tengkuk Draco terasa mengganjal. Atau kehadiran gadis itu di kursi penunggu yang sebenarnya mengganjal, ia tak mau tahu. Lengannya cuma patah, Hippogriff itu lumayan mengejutkannya tadi. Madam Pomfrey sudah membetulkannya sedetik kemudian, jadi ia hanya berbaring di sana, sedikit kurang kerjaan. Draco harusnya bilang pada Granger ia baik-baik saja. Draco harusnya menyuruh ia pergi dari sana. Draco harusnya sadar sepasang kaki mungil yang menjejaki bangsal rumah sakit hanya untuknya itu tak wajar.

Saat itu, Draco harusnya percaya memang ada yang salah.

.

Hermione Granger datang lewat adegan yang perlu diputar berulang kali karena Draco begitu terpana. Draco sudah hafal benar rasanya ketika lehernya kembali didesak oleh pangkal tongkat Granger. Sudah sejuta kali itu terjadi, di hadapan dua teman bodohnya itu, gadis yang Draco kenal berusaha terlihat garang, berusaha menjadi orang asing, berusaha bersikap sebagai musuh.

Tapi di balik kilat emosi Granger, Draco selalu bisa mengingat air mata yang membayang di sana dari perkenalan pertama mereka.

Walau itu bukan berarti ia pernah menduga gadis itu bisa jadi senekat ini.

Rahang Draco berdenyut nyeri, dan sepercik darah membasahi bibirnya. Rasa amis yang menyebar di papila tak ada apa-apanya dengan bisikan putus asa yang Granger layangkan bersamaan akan pukulan perdana itu. Dengan geraman penuh benci yang gadis itu ludahkan padanya tanpa ragu.

Hari itu, adalah pertama kalinya Draco merasa frustasi, perasaan paling gamblang yang bisa dicipta seorang gadis selama tiga tahun terakhir ia bersekolah. Hari itu, adalah pertama kalinya Draco diyakinkan, bahwa semua kesialan ini terjadi, karena pada hakikatnya, mengenal Hermione Granger adalah suatu kesalahan.

.

Hermione Granger datang lewat selembar perkamen baru yang dicengkram burung hantu dari kantor pos. Draco tidak mengerti perempuan. Entah bagi mereka datang dan pergi sudah biasa, atau hanya Granger saja yang keterlaluan labil karena hormon remaja. Sejak awal Draco sudah tidak berhasrat menyentuh surat itu, dibiarkannya mengusang di dalam laci kayu. Pengumpulan tugas ramuan menjadi kali terakhir mereka bertemu. Saling menatap, tanpa satupun yang mencetus kata. Granger gelisah dari kakinya yang gemetar, dan tangannya yang tak berhenti menyilang di balik punggung. Sementara Draco menyerahkan laporan itu dengan santai, tidak bersusah payah mendengarkan kritik sana-sini terhadap hasil kerjanya dari mulut Snape. Draco menunggu Granger menutup pintu dan menarik tangannya kuat-kuat ke ujung koridor. Dikuncinya gadis mungil itu dengan dua lengan kokohnya. Draco tidak berpikir, tidak merasa, tidak bicara.

Ia hanya ingin meluruskan bagian yang salah, walau jujur saja ia tidak tahu yang mana.

“Rahangmu sudah sembuh, kukira.” adalah kalimat pertama yang Granger suarakan semenjak insiden bogem mentah itu.

“Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak peduli.” Draco memutar mata, masih pada posisinya. “Aku tahu kau mencemaskanku di balik sok tahumu itu.”

“Berhenti meracau,” dengus Granger. “Aku tidak akan cemas mengenai pukulan yang kulakukan dengan tanganku sendiri. Sebuah pelajaran bagimu, dan sebuah kepuasan bagiku, Tuan Malfoy.”

Hela napas bosan. “Kau sangat sulit dihadapi.”

“Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum liburan besok, jadi, menyingkirlah sebelum rahang kirimu mendapat jatah juga.”

Draco tertawa masam. “Kau boleh pukul aku sekarang, Granger, silahkan saja. Aku tahu kau tak akan melakukannya.”

“Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikiran begitu?”

“Kau selalu manis saat teman-temanmu raib.” Draco mengangkat bahu. ”Anak kucing tak bisa berpura-pura menjadi singa, Granger, akuilah, kau terlalu memaksa. Kau tetap gadis rapuh yang sama yang kutemui menangis di kandang burung hantu. Serepot apapun kau berusaha tampak kuat di hadapanku, kau tak akan berhasil mengubah perspektif itu. Menyerah sajalah.”

Draco melihat kepalan tangan yang tersembunyi di saku jubah dan tersenyum sekilas. Perlahan didekatkannya bibirnya ke cuping telinga Granger dengan sedikit bumbu impresif.

“Hei,” bisiknya pelan. “Harusnya kau memukulku dari tadi, Granger— kalau kau memang mau terlihat tangguh. Kau baru saja melewatkan kesempatanmu.”

Dan dengan itu, semuanya selesai. Satu kali menaikkan alis, dan Draco menarik diri.

Ia tahu Granger memandang punggungnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, memandang kepergiannya dengan frustasi, karena pembalasan manis yang sudah Draco nanti-nantikan itu akhirnya terjadi.

Tapi, kali ini, Draco tidak berniat memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tapi, kali ini, Draco sengaja membiarkan luka itu menganga.

(dan lagi-lagi ia tak pernah mau repot-repot menanyai hatinya kenapa.)

.

Hermione Granger datang tahun berikutnya lewat derap langkah tergesa-gesa di sepanjang lorong dan teriakan serak di tribun penonton. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menggigit bibir khawatir dan bersorak dan menangis dan melakukan segalanya demi Potter. Draco sudah berhenti memerhatikan sosoknya, sibuk sendiri dengan tetek bengek Turnamen Triwizard, taruhan dan atribut pendukung, hingga pesta perayaan itu tiba.

Dan tiba-tiba saja semua gundah gulana yang ditumpuk kenangan pahit itu kandas entah kemana.

Draco belum pernah mengakui kecantikan seorang gadis. Belum. Belum sampai malam itu.

Ia tak pernah bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Granger. Bahkan ketika Krum menariknya ke lantai dansa, mengecup tangannya, atau ketika akhirnya ia bertengkar dengan kedua sahabatnya— malam itu, Draco membenci dirinya sendiri.

(karena sudah berapa kali logikanya menentang datangnya rasa?)

Draco memandangnya. Demi Salazar yang agung, Draco memandangnya semalaman. Draco memandangnya melepas _stilletto_ itu dengan lelah. Draco memandangnya terduduk di anak tangga Aula Depan. Draco memandangnya mengusap air mata dengan kasar. Draco memandanginya, begitu saja, kembali lagi dengan degup ganjil yang sama dan mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak menghampirinya.

Dan selalu, pertanyaan itu, menyeruak ke permukaan yang mulai berdebu.

“Hei.”

Dan selalu, jawaban itu, katanya terlalu tabu.

_“Apa kau baik-baik saja?”_

.

Hermione Granger datang— oh, tidak. Hermione Granger sudah berhenti melakukan rutinitasnya menguliti hidup Draco pelan-pelan. Hermione Granger sudah berhenti mampir ke dalam mimpi-mimpi sialan Draco diam-diam.

Ia dengan takdirnya, dan Draco dengan takdirnya.

Pernah bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi?

.

Seklise itu, ya, seklise itu.

.

Draco tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mengalir begitu saja. Langkah mundur. Harap gugur.

Mungkin karena enam belas tahun berarti hormonnya sudah menurun. Mungkin karena enam belas tahun berarti bukan waktunya bermain-main dengan darah lumpur. Mungkin karena enam belas tahun berarti— berarti sudah satu tahun berlalu tanpa kontak antara mereka.

Untuk kau tahu, mereka sudah usai. Mereka yang sebatas ilusi dari _hazel_ ditabrak abu-abu itu telah usai.Mereka yang hanya sebuah ledakan dari merah disenggol hijau itu sudah lenyap. Mereka hanya kesalahan, mereka hanya nasib yang salah jalan.

Draco tidak sebegitu kecewa, katanya, toh siapa pula yang meminta kisah cinta sempurna?

_—aish, ia saja tak tahu namanya cinta atau apa._

.

Hermione Granger datang (lagi) sebagai penutup roman kosong milik Draco. Di tengah medan laga, arena duel Pelahap Maut versus _siapa-pun-yang-sedang-cari-mati_ mendadak memudar dalam bayangan Draco. Tangannya masih gemetar, bekas melucuti tongkat kepala sekolahnya yang kini sudah mati. Dan ditemukannya dirinya ada di tempat yang sama— tempat itu, kandang burung hantu.

Draco sadar pandangannya kabur oleh air mata sialan yang menggenang di pelupuknya. Namun belum sempat tangannya menghapus, jemari-jemari yang tak kalah gemetarnya sudah mencapai matanya duluan. Granger mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, mengabaikan air matanya sendiri yang sudah menderas di pipi.

Draco membeku.

“Sekitar lima menit lagi, mereka akan tiba di gerbang Hogwarts, dan kau juga harus sudah ada di sana,” bisik Granger, “jadi kau bisa menuruni tangga itu nanti, sebagai jalan pintas, tiga menit dari sekarang, dan kalau kau bergegas, kau tak akan tertangkap.”

Hening.

Jemari itu lolos dari mata Draco, meluncur menuruni pipinya, segaris atas rahang yang pernah terluka dulu. Tatap dibalas tatap.

“Kapan kau memikirkan semua ini?”

Granger tersenyum getir sebelum menjawab, “saat kau sibuk membunuh Proffesor Dumbledore.”

“Aku—“ suara Draco tidak pernah sekacau itu, “—tidak membunuhnya.”

Granger memejamkan matanya dan air mata tak henti berada. Draco mengumpat dalam hati dan jemarinya perlahan ikut terangkat, balas menghapus air mata di wajah Granger.

_“Apa.. kau.. baik.. baik.. saja..?”_

Namun sebelum ia mendengar jawaban yang selama ini tanpa sadar ia tunggu, bibir yang seharusnya menjawab itu justru membungkam bibir Draco terlebih dulu.

.

Jawaban itu dibisikkan lewat pagutan mendalam yang semakin lama semakin kasar. Semakin mendesak. Semakin mengamuk. Atas semua kedatangan dan kepergian, semua harapan, semua kehilangan..

Draco tidak pernah seputus asa ini sebelumnya. Draco tidak pernah ingin mencium seorang gadis selamanya. Draco tidak pernah rela membuang segala dalam hidupnya hanya untuk bersama.

Gadis itu, gadis itu dan isakannya, gadis itu dan omelannya, gadis itu dan pukulannya, gadis itu dan ciumannya..

“Draco—”

_(Jangan sekarang. Aku belum selesai. Aku tidak akan pernah selesai.)_

Granger menarik diri. Granger menarik diri dari bibir Draco, dari kecupan yang dimulainya sendiri, dari napas yang jauh-jauh dicari. “—tiga menitmu sudah habis.”

.

**_“Malfoy,_ **

**_Aku baik-baik saja, jika itu yang selama ini ingin kau tahu.”_ **

.

fin

.


End file.
